A Heroes Awakening
by Hero of Time Alex
Summary: A story placed in The Great Sea from Zelda: The Wind Waker. Link is on Outset island when he soon discovers an evil cloud descending on the island and he soon discovers after battling that he is the Hero of the Winds!
1. Ased Hoi

Chapter One: "Ased Hoi!"

Hyrule. A Kingdom. A home. A sanctuary for many. I've heard many stories. I've read many books. I just can't seem to understand how such a magical place could just disappear. The Great Sea is where I live and I cannot seem to attach to life on a small island. I do have a natural passtime though. My island has a library.

According to the Outset Island Library, "Ased Hoi!" Means "Help Us!" in Hylian. In many old books I have seen this writing placed in some strange scarlet ink in the back pages of the books. I don't know what it represents though. Also, in the library there is a book on a Hylian hero with the same name as me - Link. He traveled through time to save Hyrule. Some people think it's fake, but I have faith that someday, I don't know when, a hero will appear here in the Great Sea and save us from some sort of darkness or evil.

"Link? Link! Where are you dear?" I heard from out of the window of the two story library. I turned my head from my book and saw my grandmother turning her head looking for me.

I opened up the window and said "Up here Grammy,". She turned towards me and put her hands to her hips. I couldn't help but to crack a smile at her short, stout physique.

"I'm reading a book about the old land. You know, Hyrule." I said half-yelling for her to hear me from the top floor.

"Oh sweetheart..." she said with a downward infliction. "You do realize that those stories are nothing but made up dribble-drabble, don't you?"

When she said that, my small smile dropped. I could fell my muscles pull it down. I knew that wasn't true. It had to be real. It made so much sense. I mean, magic still sort of exists today.

"Yes, I know Grammy." I said, obviously lying. I was sarcastic a lot of the time, especially with Grammy and my sister Aryll.

"Now come on home and have some dinner. While you're at it, go fetch Aryll will you? I told her not to go onto that watchtower." Grammy yelled back as slowly walking away to pick some herbs.

Aryll, Aryll, Aryll... I thought to myself. She's a great little girl. With such a great knack for exploration, I would bring her on an expedition. She's only 8 years old too. Too bad she's not my age. My birthday is coming up soon, too. I'm turning the same age the Hero of Time was in the Hylian stories. I'll be 14 years old in a week and a half.

As I started down the path to the watchtower. I watched the sun gleam a yellow-goldish color as it slowly set across the western side of the island. Half of the large yellow orb was still glaring down at the sea causing the sky directly above me to turn a peaceful pink color with small, puffy purple clouds. As I looked up I smiled and sighed a relaxed, content sigh.

While looking directly up, I noticed a large blackish-grey cloud heading towards the island. Once I finally realized the abnormal sense coming from the cloud I knew something was wrong. What kind of storm would take up the width of the whole visible sea? I stopped in my tracks on a small wooden bridge that connects the two parts of Outset Island to look at this cloud. I squinted and had one brow raised in confusion.

"BROTHER!!!" a distant someone yelled. I got so exited that I slipped off of the bridge into the navy blue water below.

"Brother! Come see this!" The same voice exclaimed. It turned out to be Aryll on the watchtower gesturing me to come to her.

I swam hurriedly to the parallel island of Outset - luckily they are only about 4 to 5 meters apart. I ran to the ladder of the tower and climbed up as fast as I could with my remaining energy and got up top, huffing.

"What... is it Aryll? Is everything... okay?" I huffed with some pauses to reagin my breath.

"Link, look at that cloud! Look closely!" She said anxiously as she handed me her favorite item - her telescope. I put it up to my eye and twisted it to zoom in a bit. I saw a huge shadow encase the sea and islands below. I also saw small blue shiny goo-like things falling onto the islands as the cloud got closer.

I moved the telescope away from my eye and was still looking in the direction of the cloud, then to Aryll. She was scared. I could see the remaining light from the sun glistening on her eyes, as if she was about to cry. She was covering her mouth with both fists and was silent.

"I'm scared too, sis. But whatever happens... You me and Grammy will always stay together." I said bravely.

"Promise?" she whispered as she slowly walked backwards towards the ladder.

"I promise." I said to her, with a bit of doubt. "Now go back to Grammy and tell her I'll be home in a bit."

"Oh...Okay. Be careful though Brother."

"I will Aryll. Now go where it's safe." I thought I could handle a fight with a monster on my own without a weapon but I honestly didn't know if I could.

The cloud blew a distinct wind to my face. As I was still standing up straight, squinting, the wind that blew past my ear sounded like a whisper. A whisper that said... 'Ased Hoi'. Quietly.


	2. The Ways of the Blade

Chapter Two: The ways of the Blade

I stood bravely on the tower. Just staring into the cloud until it was dark. The cloud was over the island. I felt an uprising of air in my chest. It was fright. Grammy always said I was brave. I thought so too. But I knew that I was scared. One of the town elders, Orca, told me that fright was natural and so was being bold but one can overcome the other. I never fully understood that, but I knew that I should have left the tower for home once I heard a strange series of splats.

The blue shiny goos were falling from the cloud! The island was in danger and I couldn't do anything about it! The goos rose up from the ground and had bulb-like heads and eyes. They looked like a fictional beast in an old Hylian Bestiary book I read. They were called "Chu Chu's". Could they really be the blue electric gels in the Hylian Bestiary?!

I immediately thought of Orca. The only one on the island who knows about swordplay. I've always wanted lessons from him, but Grammy doesn't want me to learn it. I couldn't just pick up a stick and fight for my life from those things... could I? The Chu Chus all started to notice me, so before it got worse, I slid down the ladder and ran to the nearest deku stick on the ground. I grabbed it and ran towards one that seemed a bit threatening.

"Hyaaaa!" I yelled as I ran towards it. As I got closer, I saw a bright spark fly up it's gooey body. It was electric! At the speed I was running, I couldn't stop. I tried stabbing through the beast, and did successfully, but only before flying onto its body and being harshly electrocuted.

I fell on the sand below after being shocked. I couldn't yell for help, for I could hardly breath, nor get up. I was taking fast, deep, and stifled breaths and was laying on the ground twitching a bit. I soon saw a light flash. It was another Chu Chu. This one jumped on me and slammed me into a rock. My head. My mind. My soul. It all feels like they'll slip away soon. Just because of a few Chu Chus.

The back of my head was dripping with blood. I saw the Chu Chus crowding around me. I had no idea what to do.

"Def'fa ased Noi" I heard myself say. But I had no idea why or how that slipped out of my mouth. Another light flashed. But it wasn't a Chu Chu this time. It was a triangle. A triangle that spun around until it took its shape on the back of my left hand. A golden triangle. What could that have possibly meant? The Words... the golden triangle... Hylian?

As soon as the triangle appeared on my hand, I lost control of myself. I got up and nothing happened.

"Jui Yan... keh Outset Bislan. Shi!" I said in a loud whisper. I saw a sword appear magically in my hand. A beautiful platinum blade with a vivid purple handle. I instantaneously slayed all of the Chus and then fell to the ground. The words. The sword. The triangle. What happened then? Will it happen again? I had so many questions. But no answers.

The next morning I woke up in Orca's house. I had no idea where I was for a moment. I tried sneaking out to Grammy's.

"Halt there, young man." a strong voice whipped. I slowly turned around to see Orca looking at me with his spear beside him.

"Hello Master Orca! Rather, good morning..." I said nicely.

"Don't pretend nothing happened"

"What?"

"What in Dins name where you doing out there!?

"I'm sorry Master, its just... I... I..."

"No excuses child! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

I tried to come up with an excuse, but came up with nothing, mainly because I was interrupted by Orca.

"Link... if you can't defend yourself, the Chus will murder you!

"I know Master bu... wait - Master Orca... how in Farore's name did you know what the Chu Chus where!?

"I know many things child. I was watching you last night. I didn't help until you fainted. I wanted to see what you could do. I saw you used the Sacred Blade. And the triangle of courage in your hand. And your instant knowledge of the Hylian language."

"Ma...Master... I have no idea what happened last night. Is this a dream!?"

"Calm down! Link!" he shouted to stop my continuous questions. I jolted and he quietly and firmly told me this:

"If you wish to know, wait until the day you turn 14. Then I shall reveal the Hylian story. Until then you stay inside at night and stay safe. Don't worry. Don't even say a word to Aryll or your Grandmother. Am I clear Link?"

"Yes, master." I said calmly, with my back straightened.

Once I got back home to Grammy's house Aryll was crying and Grammy was consoling her. When I was in the house completely, Aryll took a short pause from her sobbing and noticed me. She made a slight gasp and got up from her bed and ran towards me and hugged me hard, as if she was never to let go.

"Link! Link, Brother you came back! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't go out and help you! We though you were killed from those gooey things!" she sobbed.

"I-Its okay Aryll. I'm back and I wont do that again. I said, once again a bit hesitantly and sarcastically.

The following half week was kind of awkward. There was rumors of me being 'possessed' and 'evil' being spread around the island. Somehow, people must have seen. Luckily the island has such a small population... 16 people.

So my birthday came up and it was great! I got a green colored outfit that was said to be worn by the Hero of Time in the Hylian books, (which is a tradition), a telescope just like Aryll's and 50 ruppees! Now I have enough to buy a slingshot!

The "Heroes Clothes" were very comfortable and god looking and I liked wearing them for my birthday and wish I could wear them again. Near the end of the day, I soon remembered Orca's request for me to go see him. I strolled over to his house and he was waiting in the middle of the room. Standing. His back facing me and the door.

"Master Orca, I'm here. What was it that you wanted to tell me again? I said quietly as I closed the door.

"Happy birthday, Hero of the Winds..." he said with a sudden turn that made me flinch.

"H-Hero of the Winds? What's that supposed to mean?" I inquired.

"What you did 4 days ago was no accident. But an accident for you to be the chosen one is the right term." he said in a loud whisper. I thought to myself... Why does he always come up with this confusing philosophical stuff?

"Def'fa ased Noi... is what you said first last week. That means 'I will help you all'."

I looked puzzled. But then I realized it. My confused face turned into a surprised face.

"Jui Yan... keh Outset Bislan Shi!. That is the second thing you said. Hylian for 'Get out of Outset Island. Now!'. You, Link, are the chosen Hero of the Winds."

"What's going on Orca... Seriously!" I said louder than he had been the whole time. He walked slowly and peacefully to his desk. On the desk was a sword in a sheath.

"No - Orca please. My Grandmother said for yo-" I was interrupted.

"Don't you see? The Hylian books you read? You are the incarnation of the Hero of Time. The Hero of the Winds."

"No Master. I don't see." I said in a more depressed voice.

"LinkHe inhaled and caught my attention and threw the sword in the scabbard at me. Somehow, I ducked and caught it. I slid the strap on my back and drew the blade.

"Now, show me what you can do!" Orca snapped at me.

We began. He taught me the rights and wrongs of my sword moves until I was an expert. Yes. It took me 15 hours. Up all night, training.


End file.
